valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Cave of Oblivion
It is said that the jewels and monsters that appear in the cave are different each time it is visited. The cave is a natural wonder – the envy of adventurers. But be extremely wary here. The monsters and other magical beings can be extremely powerful. The Cave of Oblivion is a special dungeon in Valkyrie Profile. Unlike other dungeons, it reappears in every Chapter, and its location and contents are randomized. It is not possible to view the onscreen map once you are inside the cave. It may contain treasure, and, even in Chapter 1, it is possible to encounter enemies from Chapter 8. Maps The Cave of Oblivion has four possible maps and eight possible locations. The map depends on the location, which is determined randomly for each Chapter at the beginning of the game. Each location can only appear once. Type 1 This map applies when the Cave appears near Villnore or Brahms Castle. Type 2 This map applies when the Cave appears near Artolia or the Citadel of Flame. Type 3 This map applies when the Cave appears near Dipan or the Forest of Spirits. Type 4 This map applies when the Cave appears near Nethov Swamp or the Cave of Thackus. Treasure Each Cave type may contain certain treasures, but they are not guaranteed to appear. Type 1 *Broken Blade *Ebony Powder *Ether Scepter *Iron Ore *Mighty Check *Mithril Ore *Neckless Doll *Nightshade Type 2 Golden Egg Type 3 *Broken Blade *Ebony Powder *Element Scepter *Iron Ore *Mithril Ore *Ring of Learning *Ruin's Fate Type 4 Never contains any treasure. Enemies Any of the following enemies may be encountered in the Cave. *Vermin *Monstrous Vermin *Stealer Robin (1) *Pongo *Pongo Robustus *Figment (Type 1) *Fire Elemental (Type 1) (2) *Dragon Servant *Lizardman (3) *Dragonewt (1) *Dragon Zombie (Type 1) *Dragon Zombie (Type 2) (1) *Dragon Zombie (Type 3) (1) *Basilisk (3) *Knight Fiend *Rib Forager *Victory *Necrophidius (3) *Lesser Demon *Inferior (2) *Harpy (Type 1) *Harpy (Type 2) *Harpy (Type 3) *Harpy (Type 4) (3) *Dragon-Tooth Warrior *Two-Sword Fencer (4) *Orbitous Dragon *Ram Guardian (1) *Lesser Vampire (Type 1) *Lesser Vampire (Type 2) *Undead Slave (3) *Monstrous Glowfly *Fatal Glimmer *Mantrap Plant *Banshee (5) *Grave Mist *Current Fish (5) *Mire Creeper (1) *Dark Pudding (1) *Blood Sucker *Manticore *Kraken (1) *Giant Squid (1) *King Kraken (6) *Evil Eye (6) *Inferior Eye (1) *Hel Servant (3) *Beetle Giant (2) *Necromancer *Drow Shaman *Necrophiliac *Thaumaturgist *Wise Sorcerer (Type 1) *Wise Sorcerer (Type 2) (1) *Mage Lord (1) *Haunt (1) *Crab Giant (1) *Gill-Man (3) *Spectator (3) 1 Normal or Hard mode 2 Easy or Hard mode 3 Hard mode 4 Normal mode 5 Easy or Normal mode 6 Easy mode Miscellaneous Each Cave can only be accessed once: once you leave, it disappears. However, each Cave will remain marked on the map until you visit it, meaning that you do not have to visit a Cave in the same Chapter as it appears in. It is possible to hold off exploring the Caves until the final Chapter, when all eight will have appeared. Category:Locations Category:Dungeon